The Keyblade Wars
by Raheem
Summary: Raheem and Brick Original and Nobody will come to cross paths now that Raheem has fallen under Maleficents control. Question that stands is: 'Will both be ready for battle when the time comes' And thank you to the loyal readers out there!
1. Chapter 1

**The Prisoner's Cell**

**The sounds of blades striking each other could be heard coming from within the castle. A teenage boy and a man were sword fighting each other. The boy seemed to be fighting a losing battle with the man. The boy appeared about 17 years old, w/brown eyes, and short black crew cut hair. His outfit was composed of a black t-shirt with a grayish vest (there was a hood attached to the vest), black jean shorts, w/gray socks and black sneakers.**

**His skin was a light brown color, making it known that he was from African American and Hispanic decent. The man, however, had pale white skin. He had longish brown hair and was wearing an all white suit. He slashed at the boy with his sword but the boy blocked it. "Oh come now. You don't _really_ believe you're going to win this fight do you, son?" the man said with an evil chuckle at the end. **

"**I'm not your son! My name's Raheem. And I'll never be anything like you, Drex!" Raheem said as he charged at the man. "Oh…why must we fight? You're a keyblade bearer. Once upon a time…I was too. And look how I've turned out." Drex said laughing as Raheem slashed at him with the keyblade. Raheem began to have labored breathing, he was slowly but surely getting tired. "Tired yet? Just give in and everything will be all right." As Raheem caught his breath he sneered.**

"**You want me to give in. But I won't. I refuse to. I won't stop until you're gone!" Raheem said triumphantly though his strength was depleting. He charged again at Drex, swinging his keyblade wildly to no avail. Raheem stopped short in his attack. The keyblade was starting to get heavy now. "That's it. Just give in to it." Drex coaxed him. Raheem tried to pick up the keyblade but couldn't. Smiling evilly, Drex swung his sword around and struck the ground and a blast of wind came.**

**The blast of wind caught Raheem and threw him across the room into the wall. His keyblade dis-summoned itself. "Silly boy. When will they learn? When will they _ever_ learn?" was the last thing that Raheem heard before he passed out. He awoke hours later in cell with metal bars on the small window above. He began to take notice of his surroundings and grabbed his head. "Uggghh. Where am I? How did I get here?" He heard the metal clang sound of a door being opened and Drex came in.**

"**Awake, I see." Raheem lunged at him but Drex snapped his fingers and chains flew out the wall and binded him to it. He struggled with all his might to break free but just couldn't. "Let…me…go!" Drex laughed in his face. "Now why would _I_ do such a thing? Having you tied up here should bring your little keyblade clique to try and save you. Once all of you are here…I'll be able to get rid of all of you." He said calmly. Raheem struggled again to break free of the chains. "Dammit!"**

**Drex smiled with amazement knowing that Raheem's struggling was useless. He turned and headed straight for the door. "Oh…and I should tell you: struggling will only eat away at your energy. So struggle all you want. It won't do you any good." He laughed as the door slammed shut. Raheem gave a frustrated sigh. "Oh man! Sora and the others are gonna come look for me soon. I gotta get outta here to warn them!" he thought. "If struggling will cost energy then I better try calling for it."**

**Raheem concentrated as hard as he could but nothing seemed to work. "Why isn't it working?" he thought and tried again with no success. "Dammit! If only I could get my hand free!" he muttered. His wrists were getting red from the chains wrapped around them. He wriggled his hands and managed to slightly loosen on of the chains. "That's it! Now let's try again." He concentrated and his keyblade appeared in his right hand. He smiled and used the keyblade to break off all the chains.**

"**Now to do some damage control." He slashed at the turn lock off the door and ran down the hallway. Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were making their way to the castle. "Is this where he went Kairi?" Sora asked and Kairi nodded. "I saw him head down this way. He was saying something about facing his fears for once." Riku shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Raheem knows that we all need to travel together if we're ever gonna get outta here." Everyone shrugged.**

**As they got on the front steps of the castle each got a strange feeling. "Anyone besides me feel a bit creeped out by this?" Sora said and everyone nodded. "Something about this place doesn't feel right." Riku said. As Sora reached to open the door, it suddenly opened slowly. Everyone backed up. "A hyuck! Well…I guess that just proves a point." Goofy said as they walked through, unsure of what's to come. Once inside the door slammed shut, making a really loud boom sound.**

**Raheem tried to hurry himself through the hallways of the castle. But every turn he made seemed to bring him to a dead end. "What the hell is this place?" He whispered running into another dead end. The floor above him started to creak and he heard familiar voices. "They're here. I've gotta get them outta here!" he said as he frantically ran. "Raheem! Raheem, are you here?" Sora called out. No response. "Are you sure he came in this direction Kairi?" Donald asked tapping his foot. She nodded feverently. Drex suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase.**

"**And how may I be of service to you?" he called down to them. Everyone readied their weapons. "Drex! I should have known the new organization would be behind this!" Riku said holding tightly to his Soul Eater. "Come now. Come now. I'm sure Raheem wouldn't want you to think that way about me." He smiled evilly. "What have you done with our friend!" Sora yelled. "It seems he has a knack for not staying put. He's gotten himself lost in the hallways of this castle." Drex said plainly making his way down the staircase and everyone tensed up.**

**As he stood on the last step everyone swinging their weapons. Everyone slashed and swung as hard as they could but no luck. "How did he block every attack!" Everyone was thinking. Drex smiled his usual evil smile and summoned his sword. "My turn." He said and charged at the group. Meanwhile, Raheem still couldn't find a correct path to get upstairs. He could hear his friends cry out in agony if they were hurt. He knew they needed help. "I've got to get to them. They need me!" Suddenly his keyblade glew brightly and he disappeared from the floor.**

**Sora and Riku were trying their best to keep up with Drex but it wasn't working. They had to protect themselves and the other weaker ones. As Riku and Sora stood infront of their fallen friends they braced themselves for attack. They blocked as many attacks as they could but couldn't block them all. Drex got a few good hits in and knocked them both in opposite directions. He advanced on the slowly recovering Kairi who reached for her keyblade. He kicked it out of the way. He kicked her too and she slid back. He raised his sword and brung it down fast!**

**The sound of two swords hitting each other rang through the air. Raheem appeared infront of Kairi and held his keyblade to block Drex's attack on Kairi. "Raheem!" all the friends yelled. Raheem shoved Drex back. Drex scowled but noticed that Raheem seemed different to him now. Somehow Raheem's spirit, which was low before, now seemed to glow brightly. And the look of determination on his face seemed to tell it all. Raheem parried the sword and shoved Drex back. Raheem smiled an evil smile now. "Is it my turn?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle of Keyblades**

**"Is it my turn?" Raheem said evilly. Everyone seemed to notice this little change in Raheem, not just Drex. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Raheem said advancing on Drex. Drex, who was confused at first, started to smile. "So you've finally given in have you?" Raheem charged at Drex and gave it all he's got. Slashing at him here and there. Sora and the others regrouped as they watched Raheem fight Drex. "Somethings wrong." Sora said and everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Donald asked. Sora shook his head and watched.**

"**Raheem's not like this. Look at the way he's fighting. He's fighting like a trapped animal." Sora continued. Everyone turned to watch the fight and noticed what he was talking about. "You're right, Sora. Do you think he…" Riku started but Kairi quickly answered, "No! It can't be. It just can't be! Raheem wouldn't give up his heart for anything. He's got too much pride!" Raheem blocked Drex's attack and back swung his keyblade. "I can see it in you. You're slowly turning. Turning into one of _them._" Drex said with a smile. He blocked an attack with ease.**

"**NEVER!" Raheem seemed to yell, sounding more demonic than ever. Sora and the others trembled. Even Drex had gotten shaken up a bit. Raheem began to speak in a voice not of his own. "I'll never be anything like you. I'll make sure of that!" Drex growled a low demonic growl. "We'll see about that!" Both ran at each other and swung their weapons really hard causing static to spark all around them. "What's happening to him?" Riku asked as he and the others backed up. "I don't know…but we've gotta stop them both or they'll destroy everything!"**

**Sora responded to Riku's question quickly and ran towards the two, keyblade in hand. Everyone held tightly to their weapons and ran after him. "I'll never be like you! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" Raheem roared as his keyblade and Drex's sword collided. "Yeah…that's it. You're almost there! Just one more push and you'll fully become one of them!" Drex said as Raheem took a stab at him. Sora and the others jumped infront of Raheem. "Raheem…go rest. We'll take it from here!" Sora said readying himself. "No! He's mine! I'll take care of him!"**

"**Calm down, Raheem. We're only here to help." Kairi said putting a hand on his shoulder. Raheem shook his head as if slowly starting to come back to his senses. "Kairi? What's happening to me? Ahh!" he slowly kneeled to the floor and dropped his keyblade. "Raheem!" all the friends yelled. Raheem threw his head up and gave a frightening roar. His eyes seemed to turn red and he picked up his now spiky keyblade. "Get away!" He swung his keyblade knocking everyone except Sora and Riku back. Drex watched in amazement with a smile. "Almost there."**

**Raheem charged at them and started swinging. "Raheem! What are you doing!" Riku yelled blocking the attacks thrown at him. "Yeah! We're not trying to fight you! Cut it out!" Sora joined in. "I…can't…control…it." Raheem said shaking but still attacking his two friends. Drex appeared by Raheem's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. "It seems that your friend here has un-aquitted anger. A nice key for turning him into one of us." He released Raheem and Raheem charged at Riku and Sora who blocked all.**

**Kairi, Donald, and Goofy watched the battle from a distance. "What's going on? Why's he acting like this?" Kairi thought to herself. "We've got to snap him out of it!" Kairi said running towards Drex, ready to swing her keyblade. "You bastard! What did you do to him!" She yelled striking Drex a few times. "Girl…" he blocked her previous attack and grabbed her by the neck. "It's his own choice to become what he is. Sooner or later, he'll realize it." He threw Kairi into the running Donald and Goofy and turned back to watch the fight.**

**Keyblade against keyblade against keyblade. All three fought as valiantly as they could. Donald and Goofy helped Kairi off the floor. "Guys, we've gotta do something. If we don't..they'll hurt each other." Kairi said. "But what can we do?" Donald asked. "A far away attack should do something." She responded. "A far away attack on Raheem?" Goofy asked and Kairi nodded. She pointed her keyblade at Raheem while Donald and Goofy did the same. "Here goes nothing." Beams of light shot from the keyblade, the scepter, and the shield. "Please work."**

**Drex saw the beams of light coming towards him and dodged them. "Ha! Missed me, you foolish child!" Drex said. "Wasn't aimin' at you!" Kairi said smirking. Drex turned his head and saw the beams heading straight for Raheem. Sora and Riku saw also and jumped out the way. "Ahhhh!" Raheem yelled as the beams hit him dropping him to the floor. His spiky keyblade went back to a normal keyblade and his red eyes turned back to brown. "NO!" Drex yelled. "My plan…ruined!" Raheem stood up as Sora and Riku ran to see if he was doing ok.**

**He nodded a yes when he was asked and picked up his keyblade. "And now…so are you!" he yelled and ran at Drex slashing him. Sora and the rest followed up with their own attacks. Drex dropped to the floor and slowly started to disappear. "No…im…possible! How could I be defeated by mere…chil…dren." He said and with that he completely disappeared. Raheem and the others smiled, though all dropped to the floor with exhaustion and relief. "There's gotta be an easier way to doing this." Raheem said as they all gave a big sigh and laughed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keyblade of Darkness**

A few days passed by as the friends continue their journey. Raheem seems to have calmed down a bit. "Oh man…that was some battle we had back there." Sora commented as they walked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So Raheem…you never told us. What made you go to the castle?" Riku said. Raheem shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I saw someone." Everyone except Raheem looked at each other. "Who was it? Was it King Mickey?" Questions flew out from everyone. Raheem shook his head. "No…I thought I saw…a friend." Kairi put a hand on his shoulder as he looked down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure whoever it is you're looking for will turn up." She said with a smile. "Eventually, all things do." Riku said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I'll find her soon." Raheem said getting a bit more cheerful. As they walked through the forest night began to fall. The sounds of night creatures could be heard as they walked. The group started to walk closer together, unsure of what was in the night. "I don't like this place guys. We better find someplace for shelter quickly. I'm getting a bit creeped out by how dark it is." Kairi said moving.

As the group huddled closer a pair of eyes watched them. A pair of pale thin lips curled into an evil smile. "That indeed, Kairi. That indeed." They stopped in a decent area of the woods and decided this is where they would make camp. "Okay, this spot should do us fine for tonight. Kairi: you, Donald, and Goofy should try setting up camp here. Raheem, Riku, and I will go get firewood." Sora said brandishing his keyblade. Raheem and Riku also summoned their weapons. The trio then headed for the woods. "We'll be back soon!" Raheem called over his shoulder to Kairi and friends.

Kairi searched around their campsite to find stones to place in a circle for the campfire. Donald and Goofy tried making tents but seemed to fail miserably. Goofy accidentally fell on Donald and Donald yelled in his non-coherent speech. Kairi sighed and thought to herself "I hope they get back soon. I feel like I'm babysitting these two." She then went to try and calm Donald down. Meanwhile, Riku and Sora were talking amongst themselves as they picked up small branches ahead of Raheem. Raheem sighed and began thinking to himself. "I wonder what they're talking about." A cold wind blew past him.

"You…" A voice whispered and it brung chills down his spine. He spun around and summoned his Kaos Keyblade. "Who's there? Come out!" he said. Sora and Riku turned around and summoned their weapons also and ran towards Raheem. "What is it? What's going on?" Sora said as he and Riku neared. "I don't know. I heard someone out here. They whispered in my ear." Riku and Sora looked at each other and than looked around. "Are you sure you heard something?" Riku asked and Raheem nodded. They waited for a minute or two but heard nothing. "We should be getting back."

Raheem sighed, dismissed his Kaos Keyblade, and picked up the wood he dropped. Sora and Riku had already started ahead back to the site. As Raheem began to walk back he got that cold chill again. "See…they don't trust you." The voice whispered. Raheem spun around again and dropped his few pieces of wood. He summoned his keyblade once more and looked in all directions around him. "I'm not afraid of you!" he yelled. "No…you shouldn't be. You're too brave for that." The voice whispered again. "Who are you? Show yourself to me! Show me now!" he yelled almost insanely.

A dark form appeared and started towards him. He prepared himself for battle. As the form began to materialize, Raheem lowered his guard just a little bit. "Maleficent! What do YOU want?" he said bringing his guard back up. "Oh…nothing much…really. Just to help you out." She smiled wickedly. "Oh no…I'm not going to fall for that! What do you want? Tell me!" Raheem said fiercely. Maleficent tapped her staff on the ground quickly and Raheem flew off his feet. "Now, relax child. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Raheem got back to his feet and held tightly to his keyblade. "No."

Raheem jumped at her and began a variety of slashes with his keyblade. She blocked his attacks with her staff and laughed. Raheem soon began to tire himself out from all the attacking he was doing. "Are you quite done yet?" she said yawning. She waved her staff at him and he was lifted off the floor. She waved it again and a mirror appeared. "Care to see how much your friends care about you?" Meanwhile, Riku and Sora were near the camp when they noticed Raheem wasn't behind them. "What's he up to?" Riku asked looking back and Sora shrugged. "He's probably on his way now."

They soon entered the camp. They witnessed Kairi in the middle of Donald and Goofy. She had a hand on Donald's head and one on Goofy's chest. "Calm down guys! Donald, he said it was an accident!" she said trying to hold him back with all her might. "It really was. I didn't mean it, Donald." Goofy said apologetically. "Oh yeah? Then how come it happened three times in a row?" Donald said angrily. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Sora said as he and Riku dropped the wood down. "Oh…nothing really. They're just having a disagreement on accidents." Kairi said trying her best to smile.

"Where's Raheem?" Donald asked a few moments later. "We think he's getting more fire wood." Riku said as they all sat around the fire started by Donald's Firaga. "That's nice of him, but isn't getting a little dark?" Goofy said. "Yeah, it is getting pretty dark. But if he's in trouble, I'm sure he'll send us a sign." Sora said and everyone nodded. Raheem, on the other hand, stared into the mirror and was witnessing something completely different. "He's ALWAYS in trouble!" False Sora said back at the false campsite. "Yeah…he can't do anything for himself." False Riku added laughing.

The group of false friends laughed heartily. "Yeah, don't even know why he's with us! He thinks he's so big and bad." False Kairi said and everyone laughed. Raheem's mind soon began to wear down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No! That can't be true! It just can't be!" he yelled and Maleficent dropped the hold she had him in. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Maleficent smiled. "He's buying it. Just a little bit more." She thought. "I won't believe it. I just won't!" Raheem said looking at her tearfully. "Sad, but it's true. You heard and saw for yourself." Raheem sat on his knees.

He layed down on the ground and curled into a ball. "They…don't…need…me." He said softly and Maleficent smiled. "I know it may hurt but look at it this way. You and I could always be friends. Really GREAT friends." She smiled helping him up. Raheem wiped the tears from his face. "Do you mean that? Do you truly mean it?" he asked and she nodded. She stuck out her hand and Raheem slowly reached for it. "Raheem! NO!" Sora yelled. He and the gang all jumped on the scene with their weapons readied. "Maleficent! What do you want?" Riku yelled angrily.

"Oh…I'm just making a new friend." She smiled. "Raheem! Don't do it! She's just using you! That's what she did to me, remember?" Riku called out to him. Raheem turned around, his entire face blank of expression. "What did you do to him? What did you do?" Sora demanded as the group slowly got closer towards them. "I didn't do anything. YOU all did." She pointed and accusing finger at them all. "YOU all never trusted him or believed in him. And now he has a friend that actually will. Isn't that right, Raheem?" Raheem slowly nodded. "Don't do this man! She's nothing, alright! Don't."

Maleficent held out her hand once more to Raheem and he reached for it and shook. His clothes went all black and his keyblade summoned itself. It turned itself black and red. A light slowly came out of his chest and disappeared. "Raheem, no!" Kairi yelled. He turned to face the group and Maleficent smiled. "You'll pay for this!" Sora yelled as he and the group ran at Maleficent. Raheem quickly appeared in front of Maleficent and took a big swing with his demonic keyblade and knocked all of them back at once. Everyone flew back in different directions screaming wildly. "Wonderful."

Maleficent laughed evilly. "He's the perfect little warrior I need to get me my control over this world." Everyone slowly got back up to his or her feet. "No! You can't do this! Leave him alone!" Riku yelled. "I don't think Raheem likes you yelling at me. Do you, dear?" Raheem shook his head as his blank stare continued. "You're giving up so easily Raheem! Fight it! You're stronger than this! We're your friends!" Raheem blinked a few times and his emotion seemed to come back for a minute, Maleficent summoned a portal. Before entering, he smiled evilly and said, "I don't have any friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Curse of A Nobody**

The sound of battle rang in his ears. He blinked a few times and looked around him. "What's going on?" he asked himself. He couldn't really make out his surroundings except for the sounds of a battle. His vision was a little blurry. He could hear shouts such as: "Watch your back!" and "Fight til the end! We can't let them win!" He walked around slightly blind. "Outta the way, moron!" Some yelled at him knocking him down. As his vision cleared he suddenly realized where he was. He was in the middle of a battle between dark creatures with yellow eyes and a few humans wearing black hoods.

"Who are these people and why does this feel so familiar?" He got to his feet and tried to avoid being attacked by anyone, though it seemed slightly impossible. As he tried to make his way around two kids around his age watched him. "Who's that and why isn't he fighting?" the girl asked and the boy responded, "I don't know. But he's gonna get himself killed if he doesn't!" Both kids tried their best to make their way towards the new boy to no avail. "Get out of our way!" The boy yelled slashing at one of the dark creatures with his weapon, a chain attached to a Kama (a two foot scythe).

The girl slashed at another creature with her two short swords. "Move it!" she yelled as she and the boy started pulling a slash-and-run move. The new boy looked around, amazed at this battle. "Wow. This is…amazing." He whispered. Unfortunately for him a dark creature appeared jumped infront of him, making him fall backwards. "Get away from me! Get away from me you…you…thing!" he yelled trying to scramble away. He saw a nearby stick and grabbed it. He got to his feet and pointed it at the creature menacingly. The stick flew infront of him and began to glow brightly.

"What the hell…?" he muttered. The glowing slick swirled around turned into silvery weapon. The weapon looked like a mixture between a key and a sword. The dark creature hissed at him and jumped. The new boy grabbed the weapon quickly and slashed without thinking. The dark creature hissed and disappeared. As more creatures appeared to attack him, he prepared himself. Though, it seemed the key had a mind of its own when fighting the creature. All parties in the battle noticed the new boy and his weapon. "It's a keyblade…" Whispered the people in black hoods and started towards him.

The dark creatures and people in black hoods continued fighting, though all tried to get at the new boy. "He's got a keyblade! Lance, he's got a keyblade!" The girl called to the boy ahead of her. "I know. I know. I saw Brooke. Maybe this is our chance! Let's get to him before anyone else does!" he said and they both ran as quickly as possible. The new boy could feel the keyblade fighting for him. "I'm hardly doing anything and this weapon seems to be fighting for me." He thought to himself. A whole horde of creatures and people and black hoods ran at him, therefore, he ran too.

"What is this place? A factory?" he thought as he ran around the building, trying to hide. "How the hell did I even end up here?" he said quietly to himself, trying to catch his breath. As he noticed the coast was clear he began running again. He slowed down when he saw a few dark creatures and people in black hoods fighting and doubled back. Two hands reached out from a dark place he stood infront of and yanked him back. "Hey! Get your hands off me!" As he stopped fidgiting, he saw a boy and girl dressed in black hoods. "Who are you guys? What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Look, there's not much time. We've gotta get outta here!" the boy said pulling off his black hood. He was a tall boy, about 6 foot 1 inches. He was a light tan color. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes that seemed to look right through you. The girl took off her hood next. She was about 5 foot 9 inches. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. Her girlish figure couldn't really be seen except for her two…uh…assets. "Who are you guys?" The boy asked them. "I'm Brooke and this is Lance." The girl introduced themselves. "Who are you?" Lance asked and the boy shrugged.

"You don't know your name?" Lance asked and he shook his head. "Well, do you know where you came from?" Brooke asked and was greeted with another shake of the head. "Oh brother. This is ridiculous." Lance muttered. "Do you know who your other is?" Brooke asked politely. "My…other?" the boy asked. "Yeah…the person who created you." Lance said impatiently. "Not the time, Lance." Brooke said. "No…I don't. But I do have these memories that aren't my own." He said slightly embarrassed. "My name…" he started and closed his eyes, "My name is…Brick." He opened them fast.

"Brick? You're name's Brick?" Lance asked, trying to stifle a laugh. "Yeah…I remember. My name is Brick. My other is…Raheem." He said and Brooke clapped happily. "Why does that name sound familiar though?" She asked herself. "You look familiar, somehow." Brick said getting closer to Brooke. "You're starting to look awfully familiar to me too. Like I've seen you somewhere before." As they both reached for hands, Lance rolled his eyes and then noticed that they weren't alone. "Uh..guys? We've got company!" He said summoning his Kama and chain. Eyes appeared around.

Yellow eyes started to appear around them. Brick held tightly to his keyblade as Brooke summoned her two short swords. The dark creatures materialized from just yellow eyes and started to attack. The trio fought as well as they could but the dark creatures just seemed to keep on coming. "There's too many of them! We've gotta run!" Lance said and began running. Brick and Brooke followed quickly. "Lance, where are we going?" Brooke yelled and Lance shrugged. "I don't know. As long as we get away from them…" he said pointing to the dark creatures. "And them!" he added.

He slowed down when a group of people in black hoods appeared infront of them with weapons at the ready. "Turn around and keep on running!" Brooke said quickly to Brick. They all turned around ran as fast as they could. "They found us! Dammit!" Lance said. They quickly hid behind some large boxes that were stacked high. "I can't believe they found us! Dammit!" Lance said angrily pounding his fist on a box. "Don't worry about them now. We've gotta get outta this place and fast. Do you know how to use that?" Brooke said to Brick. "Not really…I just learned to fight with this."

"Do you know how to unlock doors? Open portals to another world?" Lance said walking to him. "Guys…I really don't know. I mean, I just learned to fight with this like half an hour ago." Lance growled and Brooke sighed. "Brooke! Lance! Where are you? Come out you traitors!" A male voice called to them. "Oh no. Not him. Tell me they didn't send him." Brooke whispered slightly peeking from around the boxes. The group of people in black hoods were in a distance away from them but they still recognized the voice. "Oh man. They did. They did send him, didn't they?" Lance sighed.

"Send who? What are you guys talking about?" Brick whispered. "And who is that?" Brick added quickly taking a peek from around the boxes. "That…is our executioner if he get his hands on us." Brooke said pulling Brick away from the box as she and Lance started to hurry away. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The voice said in a sing songy tone. "I'll find you and you know it. You're gonna pay for disobeying orders." The voice added. "You guys still didn't tell who we're running from." Brick said when they seemed to get farther away from the black hooded group.

"Ok…to make a long story short: Brooke and I work with these people called 'The New Organization'. We got bored with it after a few years and we wanted to get out. But in order to do that, we needed you, a person with a keyblade, to open a door to a different world. But seeing as how you don't even know what you're doing, we're all dead." Lance said blatantly. "You see…that's why we needed you to open the door. That's why we didn't attack you. We need your help." Brooke said taking Brick's hand. Brick smiled and so did Brooke. Both of them grabbed each others hands.

Lance looked over at the two and saw this. "Oh brother." He muttered rolling his eyes. "Well why didn't you say so? Of course I'd help you. I'll do everything in my power to do so." Brick said smiling a really big smile. "Wait, are you two flirting? Oh..this CANNOT possibly get any worse." Lance said. Just then the wall to their left blew open knocking them all backwards. "You forgot to mention what would happen if you tried to leave The New Organization." A tall muscular man said as he and a few others walked through the hole. "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that little part."

Brooke summoned her two short swords and Lance summoned his Kama and chain once again. "Oh? So you're traitors to the very end, huh?" The muscular man said. "Xardo. I shoulda known they would send you and your misfits." Brooke said. "Misfits, are they? Well, not too long ago, these misfits were your friends. Weren't they?" Xardo said summoning his weapon, a giant sword. Brooke jumped at Xardo and two began to sword fight fiercely. Lance, on the other hand, was stuck with fighting two other people with black hoods. "Just give up already. You can't and won't win."

Brick seemed paralyzed as he watched Lance and Brooke fight what seemed to be a losing battle. Both of them seemed to start losing very badly. Brooke and Lance were thrown backwards into Brick, whose anger seemed to rise. "That's a perfect picture right there. All three friends waiting for their execution." Brick slowly got to his feet and summoned his keyblade. "Leave my friends…alone!" he yelled and made one gigantic swing with his keyblade. A blast knocked Xardo and the others back as a portal opened. Brick grabbed onto Lance and Brooke as all three were sucked through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Darkness from Within**

"Do you remember what you said to me? The day you left. I mean." The girl said. The girl resembled Brooke a lot. "Yeah, I remember." Raheem said smiling. He took the girl's hands and kissed them. She giggled as he kissed her hands. "Can you tell me please? I want to make sure what I heard was right." She giggled and hugged Raheem tightly. "Sure. What I said was 'What's between you and I is more than friends. We're angels who fly. Even though hearts are always broken up. It's sanctuary..Our sanctuary. Its where spheres of light..float away. And in certain time..thoughts are always broken up. Who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be..now?'"Raheem said looking into her eyes as they seemed to fill with tears. "I love you…you know that right?" The girl put her head on his chest. "Of course. And I love you too." Raheem said as they kissed passionately. "We'll always be together, right?" The girl said. 'We'll always be together right?' echoed aloud in his head.

Brick sat up in his bed. "Not again." He said wiping his face. "I dreamt about him again. This time seemed a little more personal than the last one." Brick thought as he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and washed quickly and then threw on a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt with red lettering. He made his bed and then headed out the door. As he walked down the street he took out his MP3 player and put his headphones on and listened to the song "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service. "I…am thinking it's a sign when the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned." He sang quietly to himself. "It's been awhile."

As he continued to walk down the street he began to notice something strange. As he listened to the song, his thoughts were on Brooke and Lance. "I wonder how they're doing?" he thought. He stopped by a Wendy's to get something to eat and then continued on his way. He stopped when he neared the mall and his cell phone rang. "Yo and hello? Oh! Hey Brooke! What's up? Turn around? Why? Oh fine." He hung up his phone and turned around and saw Brooke and Lance standing there. "Hey!" he said as Brooke jumped on his and kissed him profusely. "Aww..don't I get a kiss from you too?" Brick joked to Lance. "In your dreams, man." Lance laughed heartily.

All three friends went inside the mall and walked around. "Two years. It's been two years since we got out." Brooke said. She and Brick were walking hand in hand while she was also holding pinkies with Lance. "Yeah. I can't believe it either. I thought we'd never get out. Thanks man." Lance said to Brick who smiled shyly. "Speaking of which..I had another dream last night. He was in it again. Only this time, he was with a girl. She looked an awful lot like you, Brooke." Brick said as they all stopped. "Really? That's strange. I mean..you did look familiar to me when we first met but I thought nothing of it." Brooke replied. "Raheem strikes again, I see." Lance said.

Brick nodded. "But this dream, man. I mean…it was intense. I felt like I was there. And I could feel their love for each other." Lance patted Brick on his shoulder. "Well…that's likely to happen that you would 'feel' their love. You ARE his nobody, remember?" Lance said. "Guys…I don't like this." Brooke said suddenly looking around. "Why? What's the matter?" Brick said walking over to her. "I suddenly get the feeling that we're being watched." Brooke said as Brick and Lance hugged her. "Don't worry ok? They can't get us. Brick sealed the portal when we got out." Lance said rubbing her arms and Brick nodded. "Nothing or no one can get through."

A loud boom sounded in the distance of the mall. And people ran around screaming in all directions. All three of their weapons seemed to summon themselves. Brick grabbed his keyblade as Lance grabbed his Kama w/chain and Brooke grabbed her two short swords. "What is this? What's going on? We haven't used these in a while." Brick said as they ran in the direction where the boom came from. When they got there they were all shocked by what they saw. A giant knight with the heartless symbol on its chest stood there tearing the place apart. "I thought you said that you sealed the door!" Brooke yelled as they all dodged the fall debris. "I did. At least..I thought."

"Brooke…listen to me. Don't you remember what Xardo said before? 'The only way to exit a world is if a keyblade wielder opens a door.' Brick is right here with us. So he couldn't have done it." Lance said as he pulled both Brooke and Brick away from a falling piece of steel. "Then that means.." Brooke started as she looked up at the knight. "Someone's up there." Brick said as heartless started to appear all around them. "Great. Target practice." Lance muttered. "Hey Lance, you remember that game that we started playing awhile back?" Brick said smiling a devilish smile. "You mean 'Who's The Better Fighter?'" Lance said. "Yeah. You up for a game?"

Brick and Lance smiled at each other and started to attack the heartless left and right. Brooke, on the other hand, was slashing her way towards the heartless knight. As she squinted to see who was on top of the knight's shoulder a being jumped down attacked her. Brooke put both her swords together in an attempt to block the attack on her. She was surprised to see who it was that attacked her. "Brick?" she whispered and was greeted with a kick in the chest. She flew back hard and hit a steel pole. "BROOKE!" Lance and Brick yell. "Let's finish the game later." Brick said as he and Lance fought angrily with the heartless creatures. "Don't worry. We will."

The being had his back turned away from where he sent Brooke flying. Brick ran over to her and lifted up her head. "Brooke! Brooke! Speak to me, please." Brick begged. Brooke opened her eyes slowly. "Uhhh…what happened?" she asked as Brick moved her hair out of her face. "Who is that? Who did this?" Brick asked. "You…" she answered before passing out. Tears filled his eyes as he lay her head down on the floor and kissed her forehead. "I'll come back for you." He whispered in her ear. He looked in the direction of the being standing a few feet away from him. As tears fell down his face he seemed all filled with anger. "You'll pay for this!" he said.

The being turned around as Brick stood up. "Raheem?" Brick whispered and held tightly and angrily onto his keyblade. He looked at the beings right hand and saw a black and red demonic looking keyblade in it. "It is you." Brick muttered. Raheem smiled evilly and held out his left hand as if to say 'Come with me.' A portal opened behind Raheem as Brick ran towards him, keyblade raised and ready to strike. Raheem smiled as he and Brick clashed keyblade against keyblade. "Idiota." Raheem said in a low breath as he and Brick were face to face with keyblades between them. "Yo no entiendo tu! Estupido bastardo!" Brick said as he parried Raheem's attack on him.

Lance ran over to Brooke to check on her. As he leaned down to check on her a few heartless appeared infront of them. "NOT today." Lance yelled striking everyone with a single attack. He tried to understand what Brick and Raheem were saying but realized he couldn't. "I didn't know Brick could speak another language." Then it suddenly hit him and he smacked himself in the head. "Well duh! Brick can do whatever Raheem can do." He noticed that the giant knight hadn't moved one bit since this whole fight occurred. "What's he planning?" Thought Lance but was soon answered when the knight was sucked through the portal that Raheem had previously opened.

"Mijo de puta!" Brick and Raheem yelled at each other as they ran forward. "¡Sus temores viven aquí, en mí!" Brick said when they clanged keyblades again. "¡No importa, apenas no lo lucha!" Raheem responded smiling an evil smile. Brick back swung his keyblade and knocked Raheem backwards. Raheem smiled and charged at Brick, who blocked his attack. He caught Brick off guard with a kick to the side and gave him a roundhouse to the face. "You wanna fight me? Then go ahead and fight me!" Brick said getting off the floor and getting in a karate stance. "Some other time. I have…better things to attend to." Raheem smiled evilly as he passed through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Raheem's Realization**

A young Raheem, about 15 years old, was standing in a doorway of a dimly lit room, keyblade in hand. His back was turned to a girl of the same age but there was a look of sadness on his face. "Nicole, please don't do this. Not now, I have to go."Raheem seemed to beg. "Don't go! Please come back." She whispered. Raheem turned around to her. "Don't let me roam…I love you. But wouldn't that mean I have to become a bother? Soon we're older and you'll understand what I meant when I said, 'No. I don't think life is quite that simple.'" Raheem went to sit down in the chair at the table. Nicole walked towards him and pulled a chair up from the table to sit in front of him. "The daily things, like this with everyone, that kept you and I busy are confusing me now," she said grabbing his hand. "Please don't leave me!" she added kissing Raheem's hand. Raheem sighed an unhappy sigh. He took his hand away from her and stood up and picked her up as she began to cry. He stared directly into her eyes and said, "Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water?" Nicole smacked him and began to sob uncontrollably as she turned her back. Raheem spun her around to face him and grabbed her tightly, shaking her a bit. "One day we're older you'll understand it's enough when I say so…and maybe…some things ARE that simple." He finished and let go of her. She hugged him tightly and replied with a tearful smile, "Hold me. And whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, our future doesn't scare me at all. It's nothing like before." Raheem put his arms around her and hugged her as tight as possible. "Promise me. Promise me…you won't forget me." She said. "I…I promise. I won't forget." As Raheem walked out the door he turned around and smiled a tearful smile. "I'll come back to you! And I will always find you!" he called out to her and hurried away as quick as possible, unable to bare the pain of leaving his soul mate behind. Nicole stood in the doorway, tears rolling down her cheeks and with a tearful smile, waving. "I know you will." She whispered. 'I know you will.' Echoed aloud in his head.

Brick awoke in sheer annoyance. "This is getting annoying." He thought to himself. He looked across the room from him to see Lance still asleep in a chair. They were still in the hospital. He got up and went over to the bed. Brooke, still asleep from the previous day's fight, mumbled in her sleep. Brick brushed some hair out of her face. "Don't worry Brooke. I'll get that bastard for doing this to you. He'll pay for this." Brick said kissing her forehead. "Only one question Romeo: Where are we gonna find this bastard?" Lance said catching the end of Brick's little pact. He got off the chair and stretched out. "He has to be around somewhere." Brick said. 

As Brick crossed over to him Lance went to check on Brooke. "Let's think for a minute. If he was able to open a portal from wherever he was then that must mean that there's a door somewhere in the mall." Lance said after looking over Brooke. "You're right. But the police won't let us through. They already think we've been smoking crack. Whatever that is." Brick said with a slight chuckle. "Gee…I wonder why." Lance said sarcastically to him. Brick put his hands up in defense. "Hey! I was telling them the truth! They asked what happened and I told them honestly!" Brick said laughing. "Oh…right. Like telling the police that you're from another world?"

"Hey, truth hurts." Brick said. "Or telling them that you have to get revenge on your evil twin who just escaped through a portal?" Lance continued. "Or how about this one: 'A guy I've been dreaming about finally showed up today. He attacked one of my friends and then attacked me. He jumped through a portal into another world and told me that he and I will fight again some other time. Man, I hate him! He's gonna pay for hurting her!'" Lance said with a slight laugh of his own. "Alright, alright. I get it. Don't rub it in." Brick said. "You're lucky they didn't arrest us." Lance commented after coming from the bathroom. "Yeah…yeah. Whatever." Brick muttered.

"Uhhh…" Brooke stirred in the bed and Lance and Brick ran to both her sides. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the hospital. How are you feeling?" Lance asked taking one of her hands as Brick took the other. "I'm feeling fine. A slight headache, but other than that, I'm doing fine." She replied sitting up in bed. "You gave us quite a scare there. I thought I was going to lose you for good." Brick said hugging her tightly. "You mean WE." Lance added and Brick nodded. "He's gonna pay for this. I swear he'll pay." Brick said pounding his fist into the wall. "Calm down or they'll have the police in here." Lance said flicking Brick on the ear. "Ow!"

"What did I miss? Did anything else happen?" Brooke asked starting to get more energized. "No…but you did miss Romeo's little speech about payback though." Lance joked. "Speech about payback huh?" Brooke said smiling. "Payback about what?" she added with a smile. Brick looked down, blushing. "Payback. Abo…about hurting you." He said shyly. "Oh don't pull that shy crap on us now Hero." Lance joked again nudging Brick as Brooke gave a little giggle. "Aww…my hero." She said giving Brick a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, I helped too!" Lance joined in and Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek too. "Now…explain why I hear the police think we smoke crack."

Meanwhile, in the distance of a dungeon like place, a young girl cries ferverently for help. "Help! Help me! Please!" she cries out. A dark figure shadows over the door and she stops calling for help. "Oh! Let me out you mean old witch!" she said stomping her foot. A familiar evil laugh is heard along with the door opening. Maleficent stands in the door way before the young girl. "Let me out, witch!" The young girl yelled at her. "Oh my. Such a mouth on you." She said waving her staff at the girl. The girl flew backwards. "Now child. Why would I want to do a thing like that?" she laughed. "Oh! He'll snap out of that little trance soon enough you know."

Maleficent laughed even harder. "Not exactly, my dear. You see, he has dependency on friends. Now that he thinks he doesn't have any friends, he'll want to stay with me. His ONLY friend." She gave a high- pitched cackle. "You let him go! He's done nothing to you!" the girl yelled. "Oh contrary dear. He's my perfect little warrior. He's doing an EXCELLENT job. He's spreading darkness like the little son I never had." She said pretending to wipe a tear away. "You witch! When he snaps out of it, he's gonna kick…your…" they last part was muffled by ropes starting to tie her up. "Now, now. In due time dearie, everything happens for a reason, Nicole."

Back on earth, Brick and co. were leaving the hospital when they saw cop cars speeding down the street. They ran to the nearest television they could find, in a convienient store. "This is Tracy Lang for channel 7 news! I am coming to you live on the scene where a young man just appeared out of nowhere! And he released a horde of dark creatures left and right! People ran as frantically as they could to their safety. Wait! Wait! He's saying something!" Tracy reported. "Fear me and cower at my power!" the kid on tv said. "I know who that is! That's Raheem. And now," Brick summoned his keyblade, "he'll pay dearly for what he's done to us." Brick ran off.

"Brick! Wait!" Brooke started but Lance jumped in. "No. He's right. We've only met this guy a few days ago and already he's pissing us off. It's time he got what was coming to him!" Lance summoned his Kama w/chain and ran off after Brick. "You don't understand!" Brooke called out to them but they were too far to hear. "I know how to get him to listen to us." She said lowly to herself. She summoned her two short swords and speed walked after them, still feeling a little pain. When they arrived at the scene they all saw heartless running around scaring people. "You wanna finish that game now?" Lance asked but Brick shook his head. "No. I have a date."

Brooke had just gotten there when Brick ran off towards Raheem in the distance. "Wait! I know how to get him to listen to us!" she said. "And how do you propose we do that?" Lance questioned her as they began to do their infamous slash-and-run attack. "I don't know exactly. A little voice in my head told me that he would listen to me." Lance stared at her for a minute. "We're gonna die aren't we?" Brooke shrugged. Lance sighed heavily and said "I knew it'd be your fault." He laughed and ran and attacked a few heartless creatures head on. "Hey! I resent that!" Brooke followed suit. Raheem stood in an area by himself, watching as Brick came to him.

"We have a date, don't we?" Raheem said smiling evilly as Brick approached with keyblade in hand. "That depends. You payin' or..am..I!" Brick yelled swinging his keyblade at Raheem who countered with his own. "Hmm…I guess this is a cheap date!" Raheem countered Brick's second attempt at hitting him. "I hate you! You've ruined me!" Brick yelled as he fought valiantly. "Poor…baby!" Raheem yelled back slashing at him. "You don't know what it's like!" Raheem added. "No me importa!" Brick yelled and Raheem seemed to get even more upset. "Tu vida…es mia!" Raheem said when they clanged keyblades. "Yo no pienso tan!" Brick said angrily.

Brooke and Lance fought as best they could to get to Raheem and Brick. "There's too many of them!" Brooke shouted. "I know! If something's going to happen then it needs to happen now!" Lance shouted back. They began to get surrounded by heartless. "Let's do this!" they both shouted and jumped at the heartless. Raheem and Brick were really battling it out. Raheem knocked Brick's keyblade out his hand and Brick then knocked Raheem's keyblade out his hand. "Seems we're keybladeless." Brick said with a slight smile as he wiped sweat from his face and Raheem did the same. Raheem then threw a kick to Brick's head and it was blocked. "Nice block." He said.

"Thanks. I learned it from…you!" Brick said throwing a few punches at Raheem. "Oh come on. I know I taught you better than that." Raheem said blocking the punches. "Yeah, you…did!" Brick said leg-sweeping Raheem. "You catch on quick." Raheem said doing a hand-spring to his feet. "Learned from the master." Brick smiled and jumped at Raheem throwing various kicks and punches. Raheem blocked everything thrown at him though a few kicks and punches got him good. "I'm getting tired of this." Both Raheem and Brick at the same time. Both held out their hands and both keyblades flew to their respective owners. "Great minds think alike."

As they were being backed against each other Brooke and Lance began to grow tired. "We can't keep this up. We're tiring out." Lance said and Brooke nodded. Brooke dropped from exhaustion and so did Lance. "Please help us." Brooke whispered and she stood up immediately. "Raheem…help…me!" Brooke shouted and both keyblade wielders looked at her. Both jumped back and looked at each other and then at Brooke. "Help..me! I'm being held prisoner!" Brooke shouted again though not in her voice. "Ni…Nicole?" Raheem said in shock as he approached her. "Yes. There's not much time. You have to save me! Mal..Ahhhhhh!" she shouted.

"Nicole! Nicole!" Raheem shouted and ran to the slowly falling Brooke. "Nicole, please! I'm sorry! Come back to me! I miss you." He said shaking Brooke. "No! No! NO!" Raheem yelled when Brooke didn't answer. "No!" he shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Is he actually crying?" thought Lance and Brick. "No! I can't lose you. Not again." Raheem said banging his fists on the ground. "So you do have a heart." Brick said smartly approaching Raheem who looked at him evilly. "Of course I have heart. It belonged to Nicole. Maleficent…" Raheem started but stood up slowly. A portal opened and he entered through yelling "MALEFICENT!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Brick's Revelation**

A few days had passed by since Raheem realized what was going on. Brick and friends had a few days of rest without any disturbance from heartless and from the nobodies. "Oh get real." Brooke joked as she was cooking dinner for herself and the boys. Brick and Lance laughed as they tried to make her believe a foolish story they had made up. "No…no. We're being serious. This lady had a one eyebrow! The beauty shop people didn't want to tell her that they had messed up on waxing her eyebrows!" Brick laughed as he and Lance seemed to be trying to fool Brooke. "Brick, have you had any of those dreams you were having before lately?" Brooke asked calmly.

Brick shook his head. "No, actually. It's been a bit quiet up here." He said tapping his head. "Man, I hope he's alright." Brooke said as she began to serve the food. "You hope HE'S alright? Why? If I'm not mistaken wasn't he the one who put you in the hospital about a week ago?" Lance said beginning to eat. "Yeah. I'd say it's his own fault for actually trusting Maleficent in the first place." Brick added. Brooke gave a big sigh and said, "You guys don't understand. Raheem's had a tough life growing up as kid. He made friends with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. He met Nicole a few years ago." Brick looked at Lance. "How do you know this exactly?"

Lance nodded slurping up his noodles. "I'm his nobody remember? I'm the one that should be saying this stuff." Brick replied. "I know that already. But if you haven't noticed, Nicole and Raheem were together. He and Nicole were soulmates, don't you get that?" Brooke said taking a sip of her soda. She quickly added, "Besides, Nicole told me this." Lance looked at Brick who shrugged. "And when did you talk to Nicole?" he asked. "When I was in the hospital. She came to see me. She told me about how to get Raheem to listen to us." She replied. "That's impossible. No one passed through those doors except us." Brick said looking suspiciously at Brooke. "Not really."

"When I say that she came to see me, I didn't mean physically. She and I had a nice conversation in my head. It was her idea to allow a slight possession of my body so that she can talk to Raheem." Brooke said. "Are you serious?" Lance asked as they all seemed to finish eating and Brooke nodded. "That's…interesting. I think." Brick said to himself. "Yeah. She knows Raheem. They used to tell each other everything. That's why I hope he's alright. He's been mis-treated by lots of people while growing up. Meeting Nicole was the best thing that's ever happened to him." Brooke said smiling. "I wonder if I'LL ever meet the right one." She said to herself.

"Hey! I heard that!" Brick said as she giggled and ran into her room. That night as they all slept, Brick seemed to begin tossing and turning, slightly muttering in his sleep. He was also sweating a lot, thus making it known that this dream was INTENSE! _"MALEFICENT!" Raheem yelled entering the dark dungeon lighting up his path with firey anger. "Yes dear?" Maleficent said appearing to him. "Where is she? Huh? I KNOW she's here! I can feel her." He said looking around anxiously. "Who are you talking about dearie?" Maleficent asked, trying to play innocent. "YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Raheem yelled swinging his keyblade fiercely at her._

She blocked with her staff and smiled. "NICOLE! NICOLE! WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled running down the hall. "You won't find her." Maleficent said with an evil smile. Raheem turned to her and raised his keyblade. "Where is she! What did you do to her!" he yelled charging at her. He swung left and right though she seemed to block his attempts. "Such a fire in you now." She said waving her staff at him. He flew backwards and hit the wall. "I'll get you for this!" Raheem said getting up and charging back at her. This time though he stopped her attempts of blocking and slashed at her. "Ouch! You brat!"she said stumbling backwards. "You lied to me!" 

_He swung his keyblade at her and she disappeared. "Come back here! You lied to me!" Raheem yelled in anger and frustration. "Nicole, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy. They were my friends!" he continued and looked up. His outfit started to change back into his normal clothes. "Where are they! What did you do with my friends!" he yelled searching the dungeon frantically. "It's not MY fault you believed what I had to say." Maleficent's voice called out in the darkness of the dungeon. "You're weak. You're a weak minded fool whose dependency upon his friends is just sickening." She said with a slight hiss in her voice. "I'll show you weak minded!"He yelled._

_He turned the corner and continued to try and follow the sound of where of the voice was coming from. "Don't let me roam…I love you." Maleficent said mocking Raheem. "How PATHETIC! You disgust me. When you made the transformation into my little soldier I thought you had become strong. You served me well for two and a half years. Two and a half years of turning you into what I thought was the perfect soldier. I see how wrong I was." She said, her voice taunting him, fueling his anger. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Raheem yelled aloud. "You ruined my life! I had a great life and friends! And you made me mess it all up!" he continued. Maleficent laughed._

_Raheem turned a corner and found a door. He slashed at the lock on the door and ran through it. Inside was really huge. He found people floating in what looked like un-blossomed flowers. He let his guard down and ran to the pods. "Sora? Donald? Kairi? Riku? Goofy?" he said touching the glass as he watched them floating there. "If they're here, then Nicole must be around here somewhere." He thought to himself. He searched around the place until he came across another door. He pressed the button on the wall and walked through the door. Inside, he found another pod with a person floating in it. He watched a young girl float inside, asleep. "Nicole."He said and sat._

_As he sat infront of the pod and watched her sleep, he dismissed his keyblade as thoughts of the two of them flashed in his mind. He smiled tearfully and rocked back and forth. 'I love you…you know that right?' Both their voices echoed in his head when saying this. A shadow loomed across the floor and formed into a figure. "Awww…poor baby." A voice said and he turned around quickly. "Maleficent! You…you witch!" he yelled summoning his keyblade. "Did you REALLY just notice that?" she said smiling evilly at him. "Go to hell!" Raheem yelled charging at her with an evil glare. He swung his keyblade and surprisingly they began a little sword fighting._

_She knocked him backwards a little with her staff. He gave a smirk and said, "I didn't know you could do that." She returned the smirk evilly and replied, "There are a lot of things you didn't know I could do." He charged back at her and they began to sword fight a little more. She slashed and he blocked and he slashed and she blocked. "We could do this all day long." She said with a laugh. She swung her cape and heartless began to appear. "Now…you didn't think this would be a fair fight, did you?" she said. Raheem jumped at her and slashed her bony arm. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed and disappeared. Nicole stirred in the pod and opened her eyes slightly._

_She saw Raheem preparing to face a whole horde of heartless. She banged on the glass but Raheem didn't hear her. He charged through the heartless slashing left and right. "I…don't…have…time…for…this!" he said as he slashed and stabbed. After he defeated them all, he staggered a little, his need for rest was bad. A dark figure appeared behind him and Nicole banged on the glass. "Raheem! Raheem!" she gurgled through the water. "Nicole!" Raheem said running to the glass but it was too late. A blast hit him in the back and he smiled as he fell to the floor. "I love you." He whispered. _Brick screamed and sat up in bed. Brooke and Lance ran to him.

"What's the matter? What's going on?"Brooke asked as she and Lance came into the room with weapons at the ready. Brick began breathing faster and faster. "What's wrong with you? Cut that out." Lance said to Brick as he started to freak out a bit. Brick sat shaking and Brooke went to touch his head. "Ouch! He's burning up! Lance, get some water. LANCE!" Brooke yelled to him and he scurried away and came back with ice water. "Oh my god. What's wrong Brick? Why won't you say anything?" she asked as his eyes started to flutter open and shut. "What did you see? What did you dream?" she asked. Tears formed in eyes as he said, "Raheem's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-The Keyblade of Sorrow**

Brooke staggered backwards and bumped into the wall. "He can't be! No…no!" she screamed as she slid to the floor in tears. Brick got off the bed and ran to her, tears flowing as he did. "I know. I know! I don't wanna believe it either! But…I saw it…happen." He said hugging her tightly. "What are you doin? Are you switchin up on me, man?" Lance asked questioningly. "What are you talkin about Lance?" Brick asked as he helped Brooke stand up. "Just a few days ago, you were determined to kill this guy and now you're cryin cause he's dead?" Lance said starting to get angry. "You don't get it, do you? I never wanted him dead. Just stop his plight."

"No, what I don't get is how phony you are! How can you sit there and tell me that you didn't want this guy dead!" Lance yelled. "Alright, fine. You wanna play that way?" Brick said starting to get angry. Lance summoned his Kama w/chain and Brick summoned his keyblade. But his keyblade was different this time. His keyblade was more twisted at the handle and the key was shaped in the form of a tear. Lance noticed this and was kinda disturbed by it. "Dude…wassup with your keyblade?" he asked but Brick didn't respond. He just glared evilly at Lance and so did Brooke whose two short swords were already summoned. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Nor Brick nor Brooke responded, only attacked. "Hey guys! Cut it out!" Lance said blocking as Brick swung his newly formed keyblade. Brooke then jumped on the attack and slashed at Lance who dodged quickly over the Brick's bed. He started to get angry with both his friends. "You guys need to snap out of it! I didn't mean it…really!" he called to them as they both jumped at him swinging their weapons. He ducked as Brick tried to stab him with his keyblade and cut his shirt. He leaned back when Brooke took two swings at him with her short swords. "I gotta snap them out of it." Lance thought as he blocked another one of Brick's angry swings with his Kama.

"It…hurts…so…much!" Brick said with each swing. "So…much…pain!" Brooke added as she slashed. Both Brick and Brooke seemed to be slowing down. "They're slowing down. Maybe this is my chance." Lance thought as he leg swept Brick and kicked Brooke in the back. All three weapons dismissed themselves. "Are you guys done now?" Lance asked as he tried to get his breath back. "Yeah…but it still hurts." Brick said. "Look…I'm sorry about that. You never really tell us how you're feeling." Lance said as he caught his breath. "How do you even know that he's dead though?" Lance asked. "Because I SAW it happen. It was one of those dreams again."

"But he can't be dead though. He just can't." Brooke whispered wiping her face. Lance looked at her strangely. "Why EXACTLY are you taking this so hard? I mean…I guess I can expect it from Brick here but you?" Brooke stood up and turned away. "I didn't want to say anything before…but I could feel Nicole's pain. I actually dreamed watching Raheem get blasted in the back but I tried not to think anything of it." Brick got up off the floor and crossed to Brooke. "Why didn't you say something before?" he asked and turned her around to face him. "I didn't want to believe it was true." She answered as she pulled away from him. "This gets weirder and weirder."

Lance shook his head. "But you guys didn't feel it though. I felt as if I were dying. That's why I dropped like that before. It hurt so much to see it happen and feel it too." Brick said as he sat back down on his bed. "Well…I'm glad that you guys are ok. Do you know how hard it is to try blocking both attacks from your friends? What the hell happened with you guys anyway?" Lance said. "I don't know. The pain was just so intense that I couldn't help it. I actually blacked out for a little and awakened to fighting you." Brick commented and Brooke nodded. "Yeah, that was the same with me." Brooke added. "You guys are starting to freak me out." Lance said as he left.

Brooke hugged Brick and then went back to her room. Brick layed down on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. "But he can't be dead. He just can't. It's impossible. If he died…then I would too." Brick thought to himself before falling back to sleep. Morning came quickly and a light shone through the window and onto Brick's face causing him to fall out of bed. "Ouch! Stupid piece of…" he started as he began to rub his head. He stood up and looked through the window. He took a shower and then got dressed. He then headed for the kitchen and plopped down in a chair. "He's not dead. He's not. He can't be." Brick continued to think to himself in the chair.

Lance and Brooke made their way to the kitchen also and dropped in the chairs like Brick. "Brick? Are you alright?" Lance asked as he waved his hand infront of Brick's face and Brick snapped to attention. "Huh? What?" he said. "I asked if you were alright." Lance said and Brick nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Raheem's not dead. He can't be." Brick said as Brooke and Lance looked at each other. "Brick…it's ok to be in denial. I know how you feel." Brooke said as she placed a hand on his. "I'm not in denial. I'm not! Raheem can't be dead and I refuse to accept it." Brick said standing up. "Calm down man. We're only trying to comfort you." Lance said standing also. "No!"

Brick ran from the kitchen and back to his room. Brooke and Lance followed after. "Brick! Brick! Calm down! We're only trying to help!" Brooke called to him. "Okay, so which is it? Is he dead or is he NOT dead?" Lance said getting slightly irritated. "He's not dead and I won't believe it until I see it." Brick said. "Ok…now last night you said you saw him die. Isn't that proof enough?" Lance commented. "No…until I see his body for myself then I won't believe it." Lance sighed angrily. Brick rocked back and forth slowly, his head started hurting. "Oh man. My head's killin' me." He thought as he swayed slightly. "You alright man?" Lance asked him.

Brick nodded slowly, his vision getting blurry. "Raheem." He whispered before falling forward and Lance caught him just in time. "Brick!" Brooke screamed as she hurried over to him and Lance. "What happened?" Brooke asked as her eyes started to fill tears once again. "I don't know! I don't know!" Lance shouted as he brought Brick over to the bed. "Oh god. Please don't do this." Brooke thought but Brick's body disappeared. "What the hell's going on?" Lance thought. Darkness surrounded Brick everywhere. His mind was racing. "What's going on? Where am I?" Brick thought aloud and it echoed. "Wow. An echo? I must really be lost."

Twilight Mansion appeared with the lock on the gate. "What the hell?" Brick said and his keyblade summoned itself. He pointed at the lock and it disappeared. "This is weird." He thought as he walked through the gates and entered the mansion. "This place is HUGE!" he said as he stood in the middle of the floor and looked around. "Tee hee hee…" a feminine voice laughed and Brick spun around. "Who's there?" he called out but the feminine voice just laughed still. A door upstairs opened and a light shone through. "What the hell…?" he said to himself before running up the stairs. He got to the door, summoned his keyblade, and pushed open both doors.

The entire room was white and filled with drawings. A girl around his age sat in a chair at a white table. She smiled serenely and waved at him. "Hi! I'm glad to finally meet you Brick." Brick cast a suspicous glance at her and walked over to her. "How do you know my name and what is this place?" Brick asked. "My name's Namine'. I've known all about you for awhile now." She said still smiling. Brick got his fighting stance with his keyblade at the ready. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. Just to inform you of somethings." She said as Brick lowered his guard. "How can I be sure to trust you?" he asked and she smiled. "You don't." She giggled sweetly.

"You're a weird one." Brick said as he dismissed his keyblade. "So where am I?" he asked as he began to walk around and look at the drawings. "You're here with me, in the White Room." She said as she started to draw in her little drawing pad. Brick looked at the drawings and noticed a pattern. "Hey…I know him. That's…Sora isn't it?" he asked and she nodded. "Why am I here?" he added. "I was told to keep an eye on you." Namine' said looking at him directly. "Wait…keep an eye on me? Who told you to do that?" Brick said starting to get unsure about Namine'. "The new organization. They told me to keep an eye on you. I told them its wrong."

Brick crossed over to her. "Then why exactly are you doing it?" he asked and she looked away. "Because I'm told to do so." She responded and continued to draw. "You always do as you're told?" Brick said folding his arms. She looked at him and smiled. "No." Brick then crossed back over to the wall and continued to look at the drawings. Most of the drawings were of Sora but a few started to catch his eye. "Hey…wait a minute. That's me! That's me, Brooke, and Lance. What are you doing drawing us for?" he said turning to her. Namine' didn't answer but just kept on drawing whatever it was she was drawing. "Namine'…what are you drawing?" he asked.

Namine' stopped drawing. She looked down at the pic and giggled. Brick started to walk over to her but was stopped by himself being encased in an unopened flower. She smiled and walked over to it. He banged on the glass. "Let me out!" he yelled and she held up her drawing pad to show that she had drawn a picture of him encased in the unopened flower. He banged on the glass again but she still smiled at him. "What are you doing Namine'? Let me out!" he shouted but it seemed like she couldn't hear him. She whispered something unusual and Brick's eyes fluttered slightly and he fell backwards into complete darkness. Memories of his life began to flash by as he fell. His last memory was of him, Brooke, and Lance. "Almost there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-Hallows of Dreams**

Falling. Falling into the darkness with only one thought on his mind. "Almost there." The memories of him, Brooke, and Lance played through his mind as he fell. His falling seemed to stop and he seemed to fly forward. As he flew forward scenery seemed to start materializing. Water materialized under him and the sky materialized above him. His body flew quickly towards a city that materialized at the edge of what looked like a beach. Meanwhile, Namine' looked at a picture she drew of Brick sleeping and closed her drawing pad and smiled. She went and sat back down in her chair and started drawing once more. A portal opened and Xardo appeared.

"Is it done?" he asked in his deep and rough voice. She nodded and continued to draw. "Good. This should keep him busy long enough for us to go deal with those traitors." He said and another portal opened and he walked through. "Oh…this isn't good at all. There's got to be a way to warn him." Namine' thought. "But if I do…they'll know it was me who did it." She quickly realized. "This can't be good. Maybe I can warn them. This is gonna require a lot of maneuvering." She said as she looked down at the picture she had just finished drawing. It was a drawing of Brick, Brooke, and Lance. She flipped the page over and started on another drawing. "Hurry."

Brick, on the other hand, was still asleep yet his mind was still racing. The city edge that materialized turned into a beach and behind the beach was an actual working city with people, cars, and trees, everything imaginable in a city. Brick landed on the beach while the sun was setting and he was lying spread-eagled. His eyes were still closed but left hand was holding another hand. The hand he was holding belonged to Brooke, who was also lying there with her eyes closed. His right hand was being held by someone else also. The hand that was holding Brick's right hand belonged to Lance, who ironically enough was lying there also with his eyes closed. "The trio."

As the sunset Brick smiled without opening his eyes and squeezed tightly onto Brooke's hand and then onto Lance's. "I'll always protect you." He whispered before he suddenly and quickly sank through the sand. His eyes were still closed as he floated/sank down through water. As he floated deeper and deeper into the water he started to open his eyes a little. "Ugh…where am I?" he asked himself and then realized that he was falling through ocean water. As he neared the floor he flipped himself upright and landed feet first on the sandy ocean floor. "What's going on?" he thought. A light flashed under him once and that startled him. "What the hell was that?"

The same light flashed again and then once more. Brick covered his eyes as the light started to flash non-stop. The light then flashed really bright one last time and revealed what looked like a stained glass picture in a circle. Brick moved backwards a little as the glass picture glew brightly. It was a picture of Raheem holding his keyblade and there were four little circles on the side. They were of Brooke, Nicole, Lance, and Brick. Brick turned around and looked up as he saw birds flying through the water. He inhaled and realized that he was able to breathe and speak under the water. "Wow." He said as he continued to stare the stained glass picture again. "Strange."

Namine', still in the White Room, continued to draw fiercely. "I gotta stop them somehow." She thought. She didn't like working for the new organization and was trying to figure out a way to stop them from harming innocent people. She stopped and looked at her drawing and then tapped it. The drawing started to glow brightly and she dropped the book on the table. The drawing was of a portal into different worlds. She went to touch the drawing and her hand went right through. "I hope this works." She thought as started to lean forward and fall into the book. Brooke and Lance on the other hand were freaking because Brick disappeared without a trace.

"This can't be right. Someone's playing a trick on us. They have to be." Brooke said as she started to pace back and forth. She and Lance were still in Brick's room. Lance started to pace with her. "I know. I know. I mean, he couldn't have just disappeared like that." They heard a crash downstairs and summoned their weapons. "Brick? Is that you?" Brooke said as she and Lance ran for the stairs. They didn't get a response as they walked down the steps. As they got down the stairs they looked around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Lance called out. Xardo appeared and his appearance frightened them. "Xardo! What are you doing here!" Brooke said angrily. "MYOB."

Xardo summoned his long sword. "The boss sent us to deal with you traitors." He said as three more guys in black hoods appeared. One of them took off his hood. It was actually a female. "Hello Vixen." Brooke said smugly. "Ahhh. Nice to see too little sister. Been awhile hasn't it?" Vixen said with a laugh. "I have no words for you." Brooke said through gritted teeth. "I could say the same about you. You were doing so well and then you go and do something like this." Vixen said shaking her head. "I choose who I want to be. Not what someone else tells me to be." Brooke said. "I guess you're right. But I still gotta kick your ass. Bosses orders."She smiled evilly.

Vixen summoned her weapons, two Sais, and she and Brooke went at it. "Xardo and Vixen. It figures, birds of a feather flock together." Lance said with a smirk. Xardo growled at him and charged with his long sword. The two other guys stood there, not moving at all. "What are you fools waiting for? ATTACK!" Xardo shouted as Lance blocked his attack. The two guys took off their hoods. They summoned their weapons, a four foot sledgehammer and a four foot battle axe. They charged at Lance who had just delivered a kick to Xardo's chest. Brooke and Vixen went at it like crazy. Both slashing and dodging each other's attacks like no tomorrow.

"I can't believe I looked up to you!" Brooke said slashing at Vixen, who blocked. "Yeah…well…you're not exactly what I expected either!" Vixen countered and roundhouse kicked Brooke. Brooke then roundhouse kicked Vixen back. Both girls dropped their weapons, screamed at each other and went for the hair! All four guys stopped their fighting and just looked at each other and then at them. "Wow. Look at em' go." Lance said while he, Xardo, and the two guys still in the black hoods stared in awe at the girls fighting. "I didn't know she could bend like that." Xardo said. "Me either." Lance and the two guys still in black hoods said. Brooke pushed Vixen into the wall.

Vixen then grabbed Brooke by her hair and swung her around screaming. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Vixen screamed slamming Brooke on the table. "Ouch." All four guys said still in awe. "I hate you more!" Brooke shouted spearing Vixen and punching her like crazy. "Way to go Brooke!" Lance said happily and then realized that was a wrong thing to say. He looked at Xardo and then spinning heel kicked him. The two guys in black hoods swung their weapons wildly at him, almost hitting him. "What are you guys? New?" Lance said ducking a swing from the battle axe. The guy with the sledge hammer kicked Lance backwards and he hit the wall really hard.

Lance got up off the floor and wiped his mouth. "It's gonna take a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to make me cry." He said charging at the two new guys. A portal opened upstairs in Brick's room and Namine' fell through. "Ouch!" she said rubbing her butt. She heard the fighting downstairs and ran to the steps. "Oh no! I'm too late!" she said. Xardo looked up and spotted her. "Namine! What are you doing out of the White Room!" he shouted and started after her. She ran back to the room and slammed the door. She tried to put as many things as she could in the way of the door. She saw the portal was slowly closing and she jumped through it.

Xardo broke down the door and looked around the room. "Dammit!" he growled angrily. Brooke and Vixen seemed to not notice anyone else fighting, only themselves. They were rolling all over each other. "Wench!" Vixen yelled punching Brooke off her. "Tramp!" Brooke shouted kicking her in the stomach. Lance dodged another swing from the battle axe but missed dodging the sledge hammer and it caught him in the back. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed as he hit the wall again. Brooke looked over and saw Lance lying face down on the floor. "LANCE!" Brooke yelled after Vixen slapped her and she backhanded her. She ran over to Lance.

Xardo, Vixen, and the other two new organization members started to close in on them. Back in the White Room, Namine drew quickly on her drawing pad. "I've gotta hurry!" she said to herself and finished as quickly as possible. As Xardo and the others neared them Lance sat up and called his Kama w/chain to him and Brooke called her two short swords to her. "We're in this together. No matter what." Lance said looking at Brooke who smiled and nodded. They stood up slowly, preparing themselves for battle. A portal opened and Namine stepped through. "This way!" she yelled and Lance and Brooke ran and jumped through the portal. The portal opened up in the White Room and they fell out. Namine was sitting there drawing again when they stood up. She looked at them with an apologetic smile. "Sorry." She said as they were encased in the same unopened flower as Brick. "Namine! What are you doing!" Brooke shouted. But Namine whispered the same unusual words and both Brooke and Lance's eyes fluttered and they fell into darkness. "Brick. We'll find you, don't worry." Lance and Brooke thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-The Keybearer's Tomb**

As the darkness surrounded them their thoughts seemed to intertwine. "What's happening to us? We're falling apart at the seams." Lance thought spoke to Brooke. "I really don't know. I hope that we find Brick soon." She thought spoke back. It seemed that their minds were melding together as they continued to fall. A voice called to them from the distance. "Brooke? Lance?" Both Brooke and Lance started to slip away from each other. "Lance!" Brooke called reaching out her hand. "Brooke!" Lance called back to her trying to take her hand but they grew further and further apart. "Come back!" Brooke said trying her best to reach Lance. "I can't! It won't let me!"

And then silence. The scenery from Brick's little episode started to materialize as Brooke and Lance were separated and sent to different parts of the city still asleep. Brooke was placed at the edge of the beach where Brick previously was while Lance was placed in a building on the other side of the city. "Brooke?" A voice said echoing. "Where are you Brooke?" the voice said. Brooke slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked herself sitting up. She heard her name being called and looked around. "Brick? Is that you? Brick?" she said getting up off the sandy beach and looking around. A dark figure appeared in the distance walking towards her. "You?"

Brooke backed up slowly but her peaceful little dream started to turn into a nightmare. As the dark figure drew closer to her she started to sink into the sand. "I don't believe it. You can't be here. You're dead!" Brooke said as she started to sink deeper into the sand. "Looks can be deceiving. But you know all about that…don't you?" the dark figure said once it was near enough. "Get away from me!" Brooke said squirming to no avail. "Awww. It hurts that you didn't miss me. I missed you!" The figure said laughing evilly as it started to shove her deeper into the sand with its foot. "No!" Brooke screamed but her entire head being sunk in sand muffled it.

"Lance? Are you there?" a voice called to him. Lance slowly opened his eyes and looked about his surroundings. "Where am I?" he thought. He appeared to be in a hotel room of some sort. He got off the bed and brushed himself off. "Lance? Can you hear me?" the voice called to him still. "Who's there?" Lance said but the voice didn't answer. He opened his room door and looked down the hall. "Hello?" he called out but no one answered. "Lance, help me." The voice called to him once again. He walked ran down the hall trying to find out where the voice was coming from. "Brooke? Brick? Is that you?" Lance asked still running down the hallway. "Help us!"

As he ran down the hallway that seemed to have no end his mind raced. "Where are you guys?" he asked. "We're right here!" the voices called to him as he finally neared the end of the hall. The dark figure stood there at the end where the voices were coming from. "We're right…here." The dark figure said using both Brick and Brooke's voices. "No! No! You can't be real! You're dead! You hear me…dead!" Lance shouted surprised to see the dark figure. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen…a ghost." The dark figure said laughing evilly. "AHHHHH!" Lance screamed and ran back down the hallway. "You can run. But you can't hide, I'll find you anyway." The figure said evilly. "I'll ALWAYS find you." He added with a chuckle.

"No! You're not real! You can't be real! We saw you die!" Lance said taking glances behind him as he ran down the hall. He found the room he had awoken in and ran inside quickly. He locked the door and started to back away. "This isn't real. It's not. It can't be." He kept repeating to himself. There was a loud bang on the door. "All the around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel…" The voice sang eerily. Lance shook his head worriedly. "No. No. No. No. No." Lance said as his heart began fill with fear. "You're not real! I have to be dreaming!" Lance screamed at the door. "Aw. C'mon Lance. You remember how we used to play, don't you?" the voice said with a hint of evil and jest.

The more Lance backed away, the more fearful he became. He began to cower in the corner and cry. "Somebody please wake me up!" he shouted. A shadow slid under the door and began to materialize into the dark figure. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lance screamed scrambling. He tried to summon his Kama w/chain but his fear paralyzed him so much that he couldn't. "C'mon! C'mon!" Lance said frantically trying to summon his Kama w/chain. "Don't do this to me. Not now." He added taking glances at the dark figure as he started to walk towards him. "You know…I remember when you wanted to be like me. Always following me around like a puppy."

The floor underneath Lance started to liquefy and he started to sink. "What are you doing? NO! NO!" Lance tried to struggle but it didn't seem to work. As he sank lower and lower into the floor the dark figure stood over him. "I've come to find out that people have a funny way of doing things. They tell you one thing but do another." The figure said smiling darkly. "What are you talking about?" Lance asked fearfully. "Oh..don't worry. I'll show you." The figure said with an evil laugh and put his foot on Lance's head. He then started to shove Lance down with his foot. "NO! NO!" Lance shouted but it was drowned out him sinking into the floor. "Ahhh. It's great to be back."

The liquefied floor seemed to have water underneath it because after Lance was shoved through the floor he appeared in water. He swam aimlessly trying to find an exit. He saw a female body floating in the distance and swam to it. "Brooke!" Lance shouted in his mind and grabbed her. He looked around until he saw a door at the bottom of the floor. He grabbed hold of Brooke's hand and swam to the door. He kicked at the door until it broke open and he and Brooke along with lots of water fell through. Brooke started to cough up water. "Cough! Cough! Ugh!" she said trying to catch her breath. "Brooke! Are you alright?" Lance asked as he hurried to her.

She shook her head and continued to cough. "You saw _him_ didn't you?" Lance said as he helped her off the floor. She nodded and said, "Yeah. I saw him. I don't know why he's here. It's freaking me out!" They looked around and realized that they were inside a house. A really old and dilapidated house. "This place looks familiar doesn't it?" Lance asked as they walked around the room. "Yeah it does. It looks just like…" Brooke started but trailed off. Her eyes got wide when she saw what was in front of her. She yelped and backed up. Lance went over to her and she pointed at the thing in front of her. Lance turned his head in that direction and then yelped himself.

They soon realized that they weren't in a normal house. It was more of an inside cemetery. Coffins seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "What the hell is this place?" Brooke whispered as she and Lance made their way through the room. "Maybe this is exactly what it seems like…hell." Lance whispered back to her. They reached the doorway and ran through as quickly as possible. "What's he trying to pull?" Lance said starting to get angry. "I don't know but he's making it seem like it's_ our_ fault that it happened to him." Brooke said. The walls of the house were filled with rotted wood. "I hate this place. I wanna find Brick and leave now!" Brooke added scaredily.

Lance nodded and grabbed Brooke's hand. They started to walk around the house and check doors for an answer. They went to the kitchen and saw a basement door. They slowly opened the door and were greeted by winding steps. "I don't like this." Brooke said as she and Lance headed down the steps. They reached the bottom step and looked around. "This place gets weirder and weirder." Lance muttered. The whole basement was filled with strange objects and an open doorway. A figure ran past them and they jumped. "Brick?" Brooke said and the figure ran through the doorway. "Wait!" Brooke said as she started to go after him but Lance stopped her.

"I don't trust this place enough." He said taking her hand again and looking around the basement. An evil laugh rang through the basement and gave them chills. "Oh no! He's back!" Brooke whispered and tried to run to the steps but the steps were no more. "Where are the steps!" she shouted. In the place where the steps were was now a wall. "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel…" the creepy voice said. "We have to get out of here!" Brooke half shouted and half whispered to Lance. "Don't run. I wanna play like we used to play." The dark figured appeared before them. He snapped his fingers and coffins rose out of the ground. "You remember watching me die right? News flash…I'm back. And you both are mine!"


End file.
